A Forsaken World
by AWriterBelieves
Summary: Eric and Kenny have both made bad choices in their lives, their worst being that they gave up on their friends and South Park itself. But, now something bad is coming and it will take everyone to fight back. Will the fabric of South Park rip if these two boys return to the town they once loved? Warning: Yaoi, slash, Ocs, Cartmanx? Kennyx? Kylex? Stanx?
1. Chapter 1

**((Hello, everyone. This is my first South Park Fanfiction and my first story posted on this site. I hope that you all enjoy it, I have many ideas and special plans for what you are reading here. There are just a few things I must quickly state to get them out of the way and to make sure you know what you are reading:**

**One: This is a story with a lot of M/M pairings, meaning if you don't like yaoi, slash or homosexual pairings. This is really not what you want to read.**

**Two: This story has two main characters, Cartman and Kenny. Each chapter will switch between their P.O.V as this story goes. It may also randomly do other character's P. depending on what has happened.**

**Three: I hope this will be a long story, I intend to make it long simply because I have plenty of ideas to work into it. **

**Four: This will contain two or three ocs. But, seeing as how it is a changed world I think that is understandable. However, my ocs are far from any Mary Sue you might think of. They are only there to fill certain plot points and whilst they may create relationships I only intend for one to even be a secondary character. The other two are just villains.**

**Five: Sex, Drugs, Fighting (Lots of fighting), Mystery, Romance and Betrayal are all in this role play. Oh, and a Nazi.**

**Lastly. I do not own South Park or anything affiliated with it other than a plushie of Cartman. I will get on with making the story now. I hope you all enjoy it.))**

**A Forsaken World**

**By: AWriterBelieves**

**Chapter One **

**"I Made A Mistake"...**

**P.O.V: Kenny McCormick, First Person**

It wasn't like this was anything new to me, how many times have I died now? Honestly, I stopped thinking about it after that one time when my friends kinda overloaded me in the Planetarium. After that, it just got annoying and I decided it would be better to just try and get used to the fact that I simply had bad luck.

It hurts, sometimes a lot and sometime a little. Really, I have almost gotten used to it. There is always that one moment where you think "Oh shit, I am going to die" then it just happens and when I open my eyes I am back in hell. What? Did you think I would go to heaven? Psh, you should know better by now. I am way too much of a perverted bastard.

Nah, I ruined my chance to ever go up there when I decided to return to life. I think I may have pissed off god, but that could explain why I die so much. Maybe he has it in for me? Nah, I asked Jesus one time if his father disliked me and he told me he doubted it. He could have crossed his fingers after saying it though. Does it really matter? I am fucking immortal and every time I die I simply return to life. Or, at least that is what I always assumed.

Me and Satan are friends and he tends not to torture me really, I mean, sometimes we do it to keep up appearances but most of the time I just lounge around his room and watch television. Yep, not many people can say they have their own rather comfy room in hell. It is pretty nice, granted, he makes me sleep on the couch.

There is also this awesome well thing he showed me a few months ago. You look into it and can see what is happening on earth, it gives me a good look at how my friends are doing. Those people I call my friends at least. Now, before you start thinking I am becoming cynical, that isn't true. They are awesome guys... No, really. They are very great guys when they are being assholes... Okay, I am lying but hey, we can't pick our friends right?

Stan has grown up to be a rather attractive guy over the years. He started playing sports a few years back and since then he had become more muscled and kinda rugged. He ditched his old attire, seeing as how Wendy did not enjoy it and started wearing clothes that gave him a more sexy look. I have to admit that if he was gay I might have tried to hit on him sometime. But, nah, he is always going around with Wendy. The two of them have been inseperable since they got back together last March. They break up every now and then but always end up getting back together. There are certain times when Wendy might mess around with Token or Stan tries to make it seem like him and Bebe have a thing but that is all for show. They are in love. Weird love... Weird fucked up love that makes them kiss and fuck then the next day fight until they are ready to kill each other.

Kyle had a growth spurt a few years back, he is nearly the tallest in the group. He is easily the smartest in our group of friends, I don't think really any of the kids can stand up to him mentally. He also started playing Hockey ironicaly enough, he isn't half bad at it though he isn' the best either. He got rid of his old clothes too, the only similar thing to his attire from the old days is the fact he still likes to wear green hats every now and then. Also, I think he is gay. This might seem strange but I have been sensing stuff from him lately. I think the guys sometimes let their guard down around me because they don't think I am paying attention. He will watch the other guys and I swear once he actually hit on Stan, not that the man noticed. There have also been rumors going around about it. He won't admit it but, hey, I am rarely wrong.

Cartman. How in the hell do I get started with him? He has probably changed the least. He has lost some weight, still easily the biggest in our group though it looks better on him now. He started wearing clothes that made his frame look smaller and in some ways I actually think he can be hot and sexy. Granted, whenever he opens his mouth I instantly hate him and realize that would never happen. Not that I want it to happen of course, just saying. He plays Hockey too, the only thing him and Kyle have in common I think. He is also the tallest in our group now so whenever he hits you, it hurts. It might be the one thing he is good at. Well, that and rallying people together in his crazy vendettas. What all has he done now? Lead a group of Nazi soldiers to exterminate the Jews, united the gingers and had them kidnap everyone and not to mention that time he actually convinced the Ku Klux Klan to come and torch Token's house. He is an all around asshole.

Honestly, Stan and Kyle really only hang out with themselves anymore. They are really inseperable with the only exception that Stan sometimes brings Wendy to hang out with them. But, hey, what could I have expected? They were always the best of friends and they do keep in contact with me. We just don't hang out that much anymore. Which leaves me with Cartman who frustrates the hell out of me.

You would think he could be okay with being my friend, hell, I am one of the only people in school who even partially likes him! But, nope... He hangs out with Butters too. Sometimes he even randomly goes places with Jimmy or Clyde. Hell, am I not good enough? I know I sound jealous and that is because I am. I don't have that one best friend in the world because I am forced to share him with other people. Wait... Am I still talking about Cartman? I have to get my mind off of him.

"Are you thinking about your old life again?" Satan asked curiously, drawing my attention to him as I simply nodded my head in response. Yeah, it was my old life. Don't worry, we will get to what that means soon enough. It is a long story though...

"How long has it been since you looked inside of the well? I haven't seen you in here for a few years" He asked, moving and placing his hands on the outer rim of the portal while I just sighed. I haven't even realized that I entered this room, sometimes I just walk inside of here for no reason. Well... I guess there is one reason.

You see, I haven't been back to earth for three years now. Even if I returned it wouldn't be the same earth that I left behind. Let me elaborate on this subject for you a little, okay? Hey, I used a word Kyle taught me. Elaborate... Heh, anyways...

Life on earth was simply getting too hard. Every day I had to worry about dying but that wasn't the worst past, the stress of everything had begun to get to me. You see, whether you figured it out or not yet I do (or did) technically have a crush on Eric Cartman. He wasn't the only one, though. I found myself also attracted to Butters and a new kid which came to school name Gary. At first, I thought it was just the sexual hormones because they were the people who I couldn't get with. Butters was all over Cartman and yes, I mean in the girly "G-Gee Cartman, your so strong" kinda way. It annoyed the hell out of me. Both guys I liked were in some strange relationship. Did they ever have sex? I don't know, will probably never know now. But, Eric always protected Leopold and Butters was never far from the man. As for Gary, well, he was out of my reach from the beginning. He is one of those rare really attractive nice guys who moves in to town late in the school year. We started off as friends (Only him, Eric, and Butters seemed to worry about me) then when I went to make a move after we had known each other for a few months... He told me he was in a secret relationship with Craig. Fucking Craig, dammit! I hate that bastard. The three people I wanted and they were all essentialy out of my grasp.

Besides that there were other things though... Other reasons I made the decision I did...

Stan had gotten Wendy pregnant which was not good considering how much of a bitch his mother could be. With Ike being the perfect genius student their mother had decided she only need one child. She had given her son just enough time to pack his bags before he was thrown out just a week before Christmas. Wendy got the same treatment from her parents as well. They both had nowhere to go. I wanted to let them stay with me but with my drunk ass parents I knew that was impossible. We barely survived as it was and neither of my friends had barely any money. They had thought about trying to go to Kyle's, him working hard on talking his mother into it. But, the truly shocking thing was when Eric opened his door to them. You didn't expect that, now did you? I didn't believe it for the longest but it is true. He was actually letting the two live with him. He loves to complain how "The Poor population is growing" and "How Poor people shouldn't reproduce" and let's not forget "Poor people are trying to take over the world". But, he actually let them live with him free of charge. That is, if you consider his bitching not a charge.

Kyle was beginning to struggle with being in the closet. He really needed someone to talk to and after Stan had ended up living in Cartman's with Wendy the two had stopped talking much. You see, Kyle and Cartman stopped really being friends a few years ago when Cartman tried to revive another Nazi army. I guess the second time had been too much of a strain on their relationship. So, Kyle in most ways was cut off from his best friend. This caused him to search for other people to hang out with and even though I was open to it he just looked past me and started being friends with the most openly gay kid in our school: Butters. Can you believe it? This didn't sit well with Cartman either. He had some sort of controling and jealous nature over the blond and it started getting him and Kyle into a bunch of fights.

I died breaking up one of their fights, got pushed right off the roof of the school. I don't even remember how the hell we got up there, honestly, but yeah, my friends were the reason I died. You know, they didn't cry much either. There was the normal "Oh shit, we killed Kenny... We are bastards" saying that Kyle always said. But, they didn't seem very sad. Eric even commented on how I shouldn't have gotten in the way. What they didn't know is that I wouldn't be coming back this time.

You see, my family was getting on really hard times. I mean, worse than what we usually suffered from. My friends already made sure I ate breakfast, lunch and dinner not to mention they made sure my clothes got washed and everything. I felt like an overall burden so when I overheard Satan offering his son a deal to protect his new boyfriend... I just had to listen in.

You see, Damien and Pip had actually kinda gotten together. Actually, scratch that, Damien had kinda forced himself on the british kid and the boy had gone with it. I am not sure if Pip is even gay for that matter but it doesn't really... Well, matter? Now does it? Back to what I walked in on...

Pip had been attacked by some strange religious people when he had been on earth, they had nearly killed them before Damien saved the boy. Do you realize what happens when the son of Satan catches you hurting the guy he cares for? Bad shit, those guys were globs of blood and bone when they were found. However, this meant the Pip would never be safe on earth. That was when Damien brought him down to hell.

They had gone to his father to see what the man could do and it had been decided that there was only one thing they could do. Pip could stay in hell and live with Damien half of the time but only if Satan erased his existence from earth. Basically, this meant he would have never been alive. The british boy hadn't given it much thought either, maybe that meant he liked Damien back to a certain extent? He decided to accept Satan's offer.

I did too...

I did it because I felt ignored and I was tired of dying, do you know my parents had even stopped looking for me? I thought it was the right thing. From what Satan said, mostly everyone would be better off.

Kyle and Stan grew to be the best of friends, kicking Cartman out of the group early on and bringing in Tweek and Craig (Who were in a relationship) to be the other members of their gang. Instead of Stan getting Wendy pregnant, Kyle had preached to the man about always wearing condoms and thus the baby never came into the picture which took a lot of stress out of their lives. It also meant that Stan and Wendy had more time to get their lives together before taking such a big step.

Butters finally stood up to Cartman one day and did something to him. I don't really know what, he just turned into Professor Chaos (Which, for some reason he still created the persona, probably to combat his grandmother or something) and handled the boy. I can't really feel bad for Eric... Though, I guess I do. He may have been an asshole but there is something in my heart that hates what happened to him. Butters had just been forced to take too much though, so I don't blame him. Their friendship ended though, Leopold asking for fogiveness and Eric never returning to him. Cartman's mother decided to move away from South Park shortly after that. It meant that Cartman couldn't torture our friends anymore... It gave all the people at South Park a better life. Or so I would have thought.

Eric changed when he moved to New York with his mother. People just didn't put up with his attitude. When he hurt them, they hurt back and not long after moving there his mother died... It could have been his fault, I don't know though. This caused him to be moved from New York to live with one of his aunts. I actually cried for him over that. He looked so... Destroyed with nowhere to turn to. He had no friends, family that didn't want... Shit, I should have been there. But, didn't I decide I shouldn't be around him?

Kyle ended up making a move on Stan, something about how his sexual frustration had built up. Even though Stan rejected him it didn't stop Wendy from walking in while the two were in bed with Kyle on top of him, having knocked the man onto it and climbed on him before intiating the kiss. This ruined Wendy and Stan's relationship as well as his friendship with Kyle. Not to mention, Kyle's relationship with Jimmy.

"I made a mistake" I said finally, just realizing that I was standing in the room and not saying anything with Satan staring at me. I tended to drift off like that. But, it was true. I missed my friends and I hated what had happened. I should have stuck by them, I should have tried harder.

"I thought you would say that eventually but you know you can't return" Satan explained to me, I hadn't forgotten that fact though. You see, my friends could only remember me if I came back to earth. It wouldn't be like I had lived there but their memories would return. The same with my family and anyone who might have known me. It was a big no-no that could get me into a lot of trouble.

"I don't know what to do, I can't even look into the well, I want to see them but I might return if I do" I tell him the truth, it is better that way. We are friends (He is the only one who knows me after all besides Pip who I kinda get along with and Damien who ignores me) and I really don't want to make him angry by getting caught lying.

"There are things to come on earth which will be very troubling for your friends, it would be better if you didn't not see them until afterwards" He tells me, though, that only makes things worse. What is going to happen to them? Sure, dramatic shit has already happened but what does this mean?

"Will they be okay?" I ask, I can't stop myself. We both know where this conversation is going. You see... I love my friends. I love my family. Fuck, I even love those guys I never had a chance with. I thought I could live down here on my own but I can't! I want them dammit! I made a mistake!

"That is a hard question to answer little one, I suspect they might but.." He trailed off which was never a good sign. It meant he was trying to hide something without lying to me. I didn't like it. This meant... Whatever was going to happen would be really bad.

"But what? Who gets hurt?" I keep the conversation going, stepping closer to the well and risking a small glance in but I don't touch it. You have to be touching it to make the damn thing work.

"Bad people will come to South Park... Some of your friends will die" He tells me, the both of knowing who he is talking about. The people important to me will die! Stan, Kyle, Butters, Wendy, Jimmy, Timmy... All of them!

"My family?... Cartman?.." I ask, knowing that would be what broke me. If their fates were bad then I would have to return. I had to protect them, I was Mysterion after all.

You see, without me around my family had a little more money. Things didn't get as stressful and my mom ended up getting a job. My dad died in a car crash though after getting her pregnant one last time. It was around the time he would have been raped by those men in NAMBLA because of me so maybe that was a better fate? He hadn't ended up in hell though, which was something I was thankful for. It also meant my mother had made my family lower middle class and I had a sibling I have never met.

"Your brothers will survive..." He stated, leaving the rest of it open for me to understand. Mom... Karen... Dammit, I should be there with you right now. I would protect you!

"Eric... Butters... Gary...?" I asked simply, inquiring about the three boys I liked. Of course they would be okay! None of them lived in South Park anymore, they had to be.

Butters had become a rather famous dancer, he wasn't anything too big yet but still the man was somewhat of a celebrity. He had moved away from South Park and gone to New York... I almost thought he had done it to find Cartman. But, that couldn't be true. Even if he did, Eric had left NY long before Leopold went there.

Eric still lived with his aunt in Wisconsin, having never tried to contact the others. They never tried to find him either. Well... There was once. Kyle tried to get in contact with him after his mother had died but had been unable to find him. What would have happened if he did? I guess I will never know.

Gary moved away from South Park with his family seeing as how he never really felt in place there. I was the one who was his first friend, then I brought him around the others. I was the reason he fell in love with who he did... I introduced them.

"This will spread farther than you think little one... Many will die" We both knew what that meant the minute he said it. All three of those guys would die. Shit...

I paused before placing my hands on the well, I had to see what was coming. I had to know I truly wanted to return, that it was as bad as Satan said. Hell, I knew I was going back. I just... I wanted to hold out a little longer and pretend like I didn't want to.

"Little one, if you return it won't be easy... You really shouldn't do it, this is a complicated thing" Satan told him, looking over the boy's shoulder as they watched the images flash onto the screen.

It had already been decided though, Kenny was going back to earth. They both knew it and Satan would be unable to stop him. This meant he was going to war, that he was going to protect those that he cared for. It was out of Satan's range of control, if he made the boy stay god would probably get involved and then all hell would break loose... No pun intended.

Would Kenny be ready though for what was coming? The well would give him an advantage.

Chapter End.

((I hope you like it, I know it isn't much just yet but I hope to update it again soon. Please tell me if you like it or not. I hope this was enough for you guys. ^.^ Anyways, it is late and I should turn in, gotta get some sleep before tomorrow. I would love any reviews I could get.))


	2. Chapter 2

**((Howdy Guys, I have returned with another chapter in A Forsaken World. I hope you all are liking it so far, didn't get any reviews but that is okay. Hopefully somebody is reading this and even if they ain't it is good practice, right? I am a positive person. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the P.O.V can be the same person two or three chapters in a row depending on how the story goes. However, it will eventually switch again when I think the time is right. Anyways, enough of my psycho babble. Here is the next chapter of A Forsaken World))**

**A Forsaken World**

**By: AWriterBelieves**

**Chapter Two**

**Coming Back To Life.**

**P.O.V: Kenny McCormick, Third Person**

Every since finding out from Satan what his family and friend's fate would be, Kenny had not stopped circling the well. In fact, he had actually gone close enough to touch it a few times but before the image came up he quickly moved away. He was simply too worried about what this could do to him. If this was the right choice. Sure, he planned on returning but could he even make a difference?

All of his victories from before as Mysterion did not matter now because the hero had never existed, his persona had vanished along with him. So, he was starting from scratch again as a no-name person who walked around with a orange hoodie. He couldn't use his name from before, Satan had explained that could cause them to remember as well. Which meant he had to come up with an entirely new identity that hid his face yet would help his friends to trust him.

There had been a few ideas, mostly from Pip who had dropped by to check on them. However, they had been so horribly fucking retarted that Kenny had barely kept himself from beating the crap out of his friend for suggesting such identities. Hell, everything the kid wanted him to be was british. He barely knew anything about Britian! Kyle would have probably been able to help him come up with something... Hell, even Cartman might have been useful in this case.

Even if he did return, before doing so he had to look into the well. Kenny needed to see his friends and how they might have changed without him. Okay, he admitted that it was a real asshole move to just up and decide he didn't want to be born anymore but he couldn't take that back now could he? Instead, he would need to earn their trust back as some totally different person. A person who wore a mask so they wouldn't be able to see his face... Okay, this was really fucking dumb.

He stopped by the well once again before sighing and rubbing his forehead, this was actually giving him a headache. He was stressing too much on stuff. "Okay, time to stop being a pussy and just get this over with" He muttered to himself, approaching the well and then looking down into it's depths. Who did he even want to see first, there were so many people he wanted to check on after all.

Cartman, Butters and Gary would have to wait. He simply wasn't ready to see the three people he had once cared for. It might sound harsh but Jimmy and the others didn't matter much to him right now. So, he decided that it was between Stan and Kyle. What had happened to them again? Oh yeah, Damien had told him. Kyle ruined Stan's relationship with Wendy. She had ended up with Token shortly after that. That sucked...

Knowing Stan he was probably being a goth or something right now, he tended to go through those melodramatic wimpy stages whenever he was depressed. It was Kyle that Kenny was really worried about. The jewish boy had lost his best and probably only friend. Since the two had only ever needed each other it was a pretty sure fact that he hadn't been as social with the others. What had he been up to with Kenny gone?

As he thought that he placed his hands on the brim of the well, a red flame filling it for a moment before his friend came into view. Instantly, Kenny realized that decided never to exist had been a huge mistake. Kyle didn't look like himself. The boy looked like he barely ever slept, he was still in his pajamas when the clock said it was two p.m. Had he not gone to school? The well didn't exactly tell you what day it was and Kenny tended to forget.

"Kyle, will you get out of bed this instant? I have to get your school work done before your brother gets off from school and then I have to go out and get dinner!" Sheila, his mother, shouted as she pounded on his bedroom door. She still sounded like a bitch, some things never change he guessed. However, his old friend didn't make a move for the door.

Kyle had put on a little weight, nothing to really destroy how he looked but it was noticable enough. There was stubble showing that he hadn't shaved in about a week or so and his clothes were very rumpled. He wasn't taking good care of himself. "Shut up, Ma, I am not feeling well!" He shouted back at his mother, surprising Kenny to a certain extent. Usually he was respectful to a point.

"Your always sick goddammit, if your not out of bed before your father gets home you are going to be in big trouble" His mother told him before leaving the boy alone. So, he was homeschooled now? That was a change. Kenny could only guess that after losing his best friend he had decided to leave school. Could there be something more to it though? God, he should have been watching them for years. What had he missed?

Kyle never really made a move to get up, he just rolled onto his side and switched on the television to watch some Jersey Shore. No, that couldn't be right! Kyle hated that fucking show every since the Jersey people tried to take over the world. Dammit, this was too weird.

Kenny backed away, seeing all he really wanted to from his friend for now. So, Kyle was officially a bum. This was something he had not expected, the jewish boy had always seemed like the strong one of the group. He never gave up. Well, except for that one time when he gave up on god because Cartman got his own amusement park.

All he could do was shake his head, feeling that in some way this was all his fault. Truly, it was but he wasn't ready to take on all the blame. He had been selfish and it was eating him alive to know the truth. It just sucked, why couldn't he take things back? He wanted to be alive again! He wanted...

Kenny gasped lightly as he felt his heart skip a beat and his skin grow tingly. Oh shit, he had to stop thinking like this or he would return too soon. In his current state it was obvious that Kyle wouldn't be of no help to him. His next target had to be Stan. He was always the quick thinker and he could be useful. Right?

The flames swirled in the well once more when Kenny touched it, Stan appearing this time sitting at a desk thumbing his fingers against the wood. He didn't really seem any different except there was a strange way he looked. Not gothic but just really intense, really confident and in some way Kenny found it sexy. His friend was dressed in nice, sexy clothing which showed off his muscled frame and there was a smirk that settled on his lips as he pulled out his cellphone.

"How the fuck do you make this thing zoom in?" Kenny muttered, turning his hands and trying to figure out how to properly work the well. After a moment Stan had put his phone down, dammit, he had missed his chance to read about who he was texting. Not that it was important but Kenny was rather nosy right now.

Overall, Stan seemed okay. It seemed as if his life was about the same even without Kyle around. He had always been the popular one, maybe him and Wendy had gotten back together or something like that? Nah, Kenny doubted the girl would ever return to her boyfriend after capturing him with another man. That had to be rough.

He just watched his friend for a while, unable to figure out how to make the well zoom so he couldn't read who the boy was texting. But, this was a nice change of events after what he had seen with his jewish friend. Maybe Stan was the person he needed to go to? Even if his friend remembered him that might not be a bad thing. Together they could fix a few things.

After a while he finally switched the well off and just stood there for a few moments, his eyes staring down into the depths. There was only one person left from their group that he still needed to see. But, would what he had to go through to see Eric be worth it? He simply sighed before making the well show him his fat friend.

For a moment he couldn't figure out what he was seeing as the well's flames swirled around rapidly then all at once Cartman suddenly came into view. To say that Kenny was shocked would be an wrong. He was positively floored with the man he saw sitting on a porch in Wisconsin.

Cartman had lost some but not all of his baby fat, giving the man a strong and somewhat intimidating appearance as he lounged out on the porch, playing on his cellphone and seemingly waiting for someone. His hair was grown out slightly, feathered and looking rather attractive. He had also gotten a growth spurt which probably made him taller than everyone again.

"Eric" He whispered the boy's name, remembering the other names he had called him in the past. He didn't regret a single one but he wished the man could hear him speak now. However, it seemed that he was actually doing okay. The person he was waiting for finally showed up and Kenny was shown the big boy hadn't changed much.

"Where the fuck have you bheen? I was waiting Nhere for a long time!" Cartman complained, moving to stand as a boy with black hair approached him. "I got caught smoking behind the gym again and that bitch Ms. Mulligan decided I needed dention" The boy answered as he can the big-boned man walked into the house. So, even on his own Cartman still had a friend or two. That was good, right?

God, what was Kenny trying to accomplish from this? Sure, he was finally seeing his friends after such a long time but what difference did he make. He may have saved the world once but that had been back when he had the confidence and determination. Also, it was back when he knew that whenever he died he was sure to come back.

Yep, Satan had stated he didn't know what would happen if Kenny returned to earth. Either he would have the power or he wouldn't and the boy doubted with his luck it wouldn't take long for him to figure it out upon his arrival. What if he went back up there, was seen by one of his friends and then got hit by a falling brick or something? How would that make them feel? How would it make him feel? Shit, why were things so complicated?

There were plenty of other people he could have checked on but Kenny knew the longer he stood there trying to think things over the less he would be able to get done. "It is time" He stated in a slightly muffled voice as he turned only to nearly run into Damien who must have been watching him the entire time.

"Dad said that I needed to drop this off for you" Damien stated simply before tossing the bag he had down at Kenny's feet and then turning to walk off. "Pip wasn't happy when he found out you were leaving, he thought he could too, you've cause me a lot of trouble, bastard" The man stated as he walked down the hallway which lead to the British boy's room. That guy really creeped Kenny out.

He looked down at his feet where the bag was before cautiously kneeling down and opening it slowly, Satan could have a weird sense of humor sometimes. It wasn't above him to leave little bombs in bags and laugh when you went "Boom". However, instead of anything volatile there was simply clothing in the bag.

As Kenny removed the clothing from the bag he realized how similar it seemed to what he wore as a kid. There was a dark orange hoodie jacket which had the hood lined with brown faux fur, A pair of dark jeans that seemed a little expensive and a nice pair of nikes. It was more expensive than anything he had worn when on earth. There was also a note with it.

'_Little one, I realize the decision you will come to is an unavoidable one and that I can not change your mind. I shall not try to. In some ways, I understand. However, your future has many things in store that will cause you both pleasure and pain, there is no way for me to tell what might happen. These clothes should be common enough that people won't give you a second glance. I might suggest a hair cut perhaps and also try your best to keep your face hidden. There is enough money to aid you for a while and I shall be in contact with you once the time comes. Please, do be careful'_ was all that it said.

Kenny noticed that in the bag were also a pair of sunglasses, a money clip, a black wallet and a cellphone. He grabbed the money before putting it in the wallet and then sliding it into the pocket of his new pants. He took the sunglasses and cellphone (which had no service when he checked) and then walked off to the place he sleeped to get changed.

This did have a sort of surreal feeling of it for him, actually choosing to return after making the decision to have himself erased from history all those years ago. Maybe he deserved all the stress and worry he was suffering from now? He gave up on his friends, family and the men he cared for because he couldn't take not having their attention. Not being the center of their lives. It was only now that he realized he should have tried harder.

As he kicked off his boots and then removed his orange hoodie and pants set the boy realized how different he looked from when he had been younger. His blond hair was longer, brushing against his shoulders lightly. His body wasn't as anorexic as it had been, Kenny didn't really have muscle but his smallish form had more power in it than it looked. Overall, he consider it an improvement granted he had a few things he needed to catch up on. A good warm shower and some hygenie equipment would make him look a ton better.

There were a few scars on his body that had never healed over for some reason, they were memories from times when he had suffered the worst deaths. However, there was one he didn't like to see. It was a small scar just below his left ear that showed where something had once pierced his neck. That was the only mark he had from when his friends had incidentally been a result of his death.

When he was done changing the boy emerged to find Satan standing in the corridor before he, the larger being seeming to be in deep thought. "I thought you would like that outfit" He stated simply before turning and motioning for Kenny to follow him. The boy kept his gaze on the floor as he did what his friend wanted and slowly followed behind him. How did Satan feel about his decision to return to earth? Kenny wasn't supposed to ever go back after all.

"Do not let your friends see you, little one, get in and get out as they would put it" Satan order while he kept his gaze ahead. Basically, that meant that once he was done he needed to return to hell which was something they both knew he might not desire to do when this was all said and done. In a sudden burst of defiance Kenny spoke up.

"What if I choose to stay on earth?" He asked, his tone curious yet with a meaningful undertone that showed he already had the want and need to be alive again. Satan simply answered him with a sigh before the turned and entered a room the boy had visited a few times before. Inside this room was a large fiery portal which it hurt like hell to enter. However, if Kenny used this then he wouldn't have to be reborn from his mother again. Yeah, this was a lot more useful that the alternative way of him returning to life.

"Then I cannot be of aid to what it is you wish to do" The being answered him before turning and facing the boy, the portal behind him intimidating to a certain extent with the explosions and burst of flame that swirled around inside of it. "You were never born, this is something you must remember, working in the background and making things better for them is fine... Changing their fate is good as well... But, should they come to know you again I will guarantee only pain awaits" Satan said, his tone showing his worry before he sighed and then motioned for the boy to leave.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Kenny asked, pulling on the shades and then hoisting his hoodie up so that his face would be properly shielded wherever he would land. The portal could be random, it would put him down in the area he needed to be in most to get things done. "Yes, there is one other thing..." Satan stated as he turned to face the boy before shaking his head.

"Do avoid Jesus, he doesn't know about what you have planned and I certainly don't want to hear him nagging in my ear about how I let you go, it is a horrible headache" He explained, smirking and then motioning the boy on once more. It was time...

As Kenny turned to face the portal, the flames reflected in his gaze, he couldn't help but wonder if this truly was the right decision. Of course it was, after all, he missed his family and friends too much to not return to them. He should have realized this before accepting Satan's offer all those years ago. But, what type of pain would be in store for him? Would he die and return to hell even emptier than the last time?

No. No he would not. A determined look formed in Kenny's eyes before he suddenly stepped forward and then launched himself into the flames, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain. He wouldn't end up alone again. He was going to save his family, save his friends... And even save Cartman.

The pain shot through his body for only a short series of moments, almost being enough to make him cry out before all at once it was over. He sensed that he was lying on his back but knew better than to open his eyes. His head was spinning, his heart racing and his blood pressure must have been sky high. If he wasn't careful and pushed his body too quickly he would end up back in hell shortly after leaving there.

After what seemed like an eternity to him yet in all actuality had only been a few moments he opened his eyes and winced at the bright light of the sun. The boy sat up and nearly fell to the side, his whole body seeming to weigh him down as he struggled to keep himself upright. Was this South Park? He didn't recognize anything. Maybe the town changed with him not being around? No, this wasn't his home town.

After simply sitting there for a while and letting his body get used to actually living again Kenny was able to stand and properly investigate the place. It was a small town not too different from South Park. Except, this place seemed a little more normal and a lot less hectic. He had landed somewhere in a downtown shopping district, the shops lining the road were enough to prove that.

A few people were walking up and down the sidewalks and the sun wasn't high in the sky so he figured out that it must have been around seven or eight in the morning. The portal must have taken some time getting him to his destination. Sighing he simply placed his hands in his pockets before walking out of the alley and down the side walk. He needed to figure out where the hell the damn thing had put him.

He had only talked to Satan once about the portal and according to his friend the portal was supposed to drop him off at the place where he needed to start in order to get his main objective done. However, that also meant it could be anywhere. How did he know he was still in America? The boy sighed before leaning down and looking at a car's license tag. Then his eyes widened.

Wisconsin...

"Dammit, shit, fuck a duck!" Kenny started cursing, drawing a little attention to himself though it didn't really matter to the boy right now. He simply could not believe his bad luck. The damn thing was going to force him to face one of the only people that he really had no idea how to handle. Why did it have to be Cartman? Stan and Kyle were going through enough problems, couldn't he ahve helped them out first?

With an exasperated sigh he looked around, noticing the people her were watching him and then instantly looking at the ground before walking off quickly. Hell, he didn't even know where the fatass lived. How was he supposed to find him? Kenny started trying to think about what Kyle would tell him to do in this case, there had to be a way of finding people. Perhaps, lie and say your related to him? Nah, everyone in his family is fat as hell or a slut... Well, Kenny was a slut but still he wasn't fat.

Suddenly he felt someone brush against him, breaking his concentration and causing him to turn to the side. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" The black haired boy stated, side stepping Kenny and then continuing down the street. It only took him a second to realize that it was the same boy who had been with Cartman when he had seen them through the well.

Kenny knew better than to just out right approach or follow the boy but he did look him over. The kid had a backpack and was hurrying his way down the side walk. Maybe he was going to school? Of course, Cartman would probably be going to school! Why hadn't he thought about that!? Now, how did he find the school? He only had to ponder this question for a few moments before he noticed an incredibly large sign.

"The Milner County Buffalos, Wisconsin's finest football team" was on a sign with the school featured in the bachground. He sighed softly before shaking his head and walking down the sidewalk. According to what he read the school was only a mile or two down the road. Besides, he could still see that boy from earlier.

It hadn't been like he wouldn't expect that seeing Cartman was important. To some extent the man had been his best friend and someone who looked out for him. Well, maybe he couldn't give Eric that much credit but the fatass had begun to change before Kenny chose to never exist. It may have seemed like small changes but it was enough to make this difficult for him.

Kenny had started to notice the change in his friend two months before he died for the last time, it came in the form of a sandwich. "Dun think I didan notice you neva eat breakfast, you fucking poor asshole, if your gonna be around meh I dun want you lookin' anorexic" is what Eric had said before handing him the food and then getting onto the bus. After that, the difference was noticed more often.

The fatass expected him to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner ever day with him. If Kenny tried to get away then Cartman would simply follow him and buy him something. It was as if suddenly Eric decided that Kenny meant something to him. Hell, this would have been a perfect time for the two of them to get together had it not been for the fact he was technically with Butters.

In all honesty, Kenny couldn't say he had been the purest person when it came to the fact one of them men he cared about was dating another guy he wanted. There had been a few times where he wondered if trying to break them up would be the right thing. But, he simply couldn't ever bring himself to do it. Despite the fact it seemed to tear him apart on the inside he never could really go as far to hurt Butters or risk hurting Eric.

Butters had clearly been more invested in the relationship because, to a point, Eric protected him. Every knew that even though Butters was the most girlish and possibly flamboyant gay guy in town, if they touched him then they would bring down the wrath of Cartman upon themselves. Which, even though the fatass could be an utter idiot even Kenny had to admit he was glad to never be on the big-boned boy's bad side.

As the school came into view he snapped out of his thoughts and gave a frustrated sigh, looking the place over. It seemed nice enough, kinda small but the town he was in seemed that way to. So, Cartman had lived here since his mother died? He had went to school here? There were no signs of destruction. Where were the ancient demons the fatass liked to summon? Where was the army of nazis? Did he go as Hitler for Halloween? There were so many questions he needed to have answered.

Deep down inside, Kenny actually hoped his friend hadn't change. That Eric would still be the horrible, racist person he had before the boy had chosen to give up on life. If he was, then this would be easy. If not, the Kenny might actually have a harder time hiding himself from his best friend. Man, this was going to be hard on him.

Pushing his thoughts away the boy sighed before shaking his head and then turning to walk into the school. It wasn't as if they could kick him out of the halls or anything, he didn't go to school here. He needed to find out what Cartman was up to and if there was some way he could communicate with the fatass while not showing his face. If something bad was going to happen, Eric could actually be useful. Anyone who can unite an army of jew-hating nazis, a group of gingers ready to take over the world and had the power to destroy terrorist leaders just by cursing would be great against whatever they were to face.

They true question Kenny wanted answered was... Would they face it together or on opposite sides?

Chapter End

((Oh dear, it took longer for me to get this up then I thought it would. Well, it is here anyways. Expect a Cartman P.O.V in the next chapter. I have some funny things ready for him to say. I was hoping Kenny would be more comedic but I guess it will take him a while to get used to life and all once again. Here is the chapter though. I hope you all have a nice day and I will see ya next chapter. ^.^))


End file.
